Mi nombre es Bug, Ladybug, con licencia para patear traseros
by HelenaconH
Summary: Sí, la espectacular y admirada Ladybug, amada por cada faceta de Chat Noir siente vergüenza ajena por su enamorado. Tres viñetas inspiradas en la portada. 1) Ladrien: Inesperado. 2)LadyNoir: Un muy buen consejo para un gato muy tonto. 3)LadyBlanc: Lucky Chat 4)Bonus: El Fanboy.
1. Inesperado

N.A: Hola fandom, estoy practicando el humor ya que sé que no es lo mío, y por lo mismo, les traigo 3 viñetas inspiradas en los dos dibujos de la portada (que por cierto, desconozco sus autores) y de ahí el titulo (un poco largo para algo tan corto). Así que sin más, les dejo la primera. Espero sus opiniones :)

H

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug no me pertenece.

 **Inesperado**

Ahora ella podría tenerlo cuando quisiera, el problema era de que manera. No era un secreto entre ellos ni sentía vergüenza, ¿o sí? Quizá sí, un poco. Todo el tema lo había puesto de un humor algo extraño. Así no era Adrien, no era su Adrien.

Una mañana, tiempo atrás, al llegar a clases, lo vio conversando con los demás animadamente en torno a un video de una pelea reciente en un teléfono, " _es asombrosa_ ", le escuchó decir. Sonreía tanto. Eso la impulsó a cometer el peor error de todos, se arrepentía cada día, en serio que sí.

Al caer la noche y armada de valor visitó la ya conocida gran mansión donde vivía su compañero de clases, temerosa y con un nudo en el estomago de tantos nervios dudaba si tocar la ventana o entrar como si nada. Titubeaba. Aun podía marcharse, no obstante luego de inspirarse coraje rememorando las palabras de su amado estaba decidida, Ladybug no se echaba para atrás, no le temía a un sinfín de criaturas malignas y no iba a empequeñecerse ante algo tan humano y mundano como son las relaciones, de todas maneras pensaba que si algo salía mal Marinette estaba resguardada bajo la máscara. Nunca creyó que podría lamentarse.

Entró con cautela, casi como la perfecta espía. Para su tranquilidad estaba la habitación desocupada en penumbra. Planeó un poco más su jugada, quería verse deslumbrante para llamar la atención del joven. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, sin mucho éxito por la oscuridad. Divisó algunas siluetas del mobiliario que recordaba, algunas no supo interpretarlas y sin mucho éxito buscaba un espejo para arreglarse el cabello. Se encaminó al baño, tocando antes de ingresar. El chico no estaba y cruzaba los dedos para que no estuviera tampoco ahí dentro como la última vez. Nadie respondió, " _seguro anda en otra parte de la casa_ ".

Una vez satisfecha con el reflejo que estaba recibiendo era momento de buscar el sitio más genial para aparecer "de improviso". Se dispuso a abril la puerta, pero escuchó que alguien entraba al dormitorio justo cuando tocaba la perilla, " _debe ser él_ ", otra vez las mariposas revoloteaban en su vientre. Apagó la luz del tocador y entre abrió una ranura, oculta.

La alcoba estaba apenas iluminada por los rayos blancos de los focos decorativos exteriores, todo seguía igual salvo una excepción, Adrien recostado sobre su cama jugando con el teléfono móvil. Deseaba mantenerse escondida ahí toda la eternidad, con una sonrisa boba en los labios y contemplando la intimidad del joven.

Llena de brío y al mismo tiempo sonrojada con los puños apretados salió de su resguardo de golpe. Sonrió emulando una de las coquetos gestos de Chat Noir, " _buenas noches, Adrien Agreste_ ". Lo que sucedió a continuación era imprevisto, de haberlo sabido, simplemente hubiese escapado por la ventana junto a la ducha.

Él la vio y quedó mudo, atónito, boquiabierto. Ella caminó con lentitud entre las sombras en su dirección mirándolo a los ojos, esos que tanto le gustaban. Rogaba a dios lucir relajada, tomó asiento en el borde del colchón e hizo ademán de tocar una de sus manos. No dejaba de mirarla.

De pronto, Adrien se puso de pie y encendió la luz de un manotazo en la pared.

-¡Oh por dios, eres tú!- pareció dar unos saltitos.- ¡Ladybug vino a verme!-chillaba con las manos casi tapando la boca.

Y Marinette miró a su alrededor, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda: Fotografías, infinitas fotografías de la heroína, figuritas de acción y posters; sobre la cama lo que parecía una almohada simple, pero grande. No era tan simple, tenía una funda con su imagen en 3-D tamaño real. En un rincón, muñecos de felpa de treinta centímetros de la chica, su compañero y los villanos de turno.

Adrien atinó a recostarse en la cama boca abajo apoyado en los codos, las rodillas flexionadas jugando con sus pies en el aire. _"Así que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"_ , le cerró un ojo. Ella palideció, esto no se lo esperaba. Lo vio rodar sobre el edredón en su dirección, se recostó ligeramente de lado sobre un codo dejando la cabeza sobre la mano de ese brazo, con la mano desocupada dio unas palmadas en la superficie, _"acércate, Buguinette"_.

Ladybug se paralizó, tragó saliva como pudo, lo supo: Se había metido en la boca del león, más bien del gato.


	2. Un muy buen consejo

N.A: ¡Hey!, esto no es una viñeta, es un one-shot, creo que me pasé de la raya. La verdad es que me costó desarrollar la idea, no quería hacer algo hilarantemente ridículo, el personaje de por sí ya es divertido.

Me gustaría decir antes de continuar que:

1) **Buguinette** se puede traducir como Bichito, es un apodo que Chat Noir utiliza en el doblaje francés y el sufijo ette es un diminutivo. No es un juego de palabras con Marinette.

2) Si hay una palabra que no conozcan, búsquenla antes de cualquier cosa.

3) Me gusta mucho cuando los lectores participan y me dicen lo que se les hizo difícil de comprender o las partes/frases que les gustaron. Por favor, si alguien tiene algo que comentar aparte del punto 1 y 2, dígalo. :D

4) Una viñeta son entre 500 a 1000 palabras y **no tiene continuación**.

5) El próximo capitulo será un **LadyBlanc** (?) y me emociona escribirlo.

6) Dependiendo del recibimiento de este y el próximo podría haber un bonus que incluye a **Hawk Moth** y **Le Marionnettiste** (sí, también de un comic), ¿Qué opinan?¿entusiasma?¿Alguna otra idea? **se aceptan desafíos.** :D

7) La canción es un trozo del tema de la versión 2-D.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo.

H

 **Un muy buen consejo para un gato muy tonto**

Hay cosas que están predestinadas a ocurrir, pero que sucedan pronto es otra historia totalmente aparte. El amor no correspondido de Chat Noir por Ladybug era un ejemplo claro de ello. Adrien, que no sabía acerca de sus destinos unidos desde un principio, sufría a su manera (si es que le podíamos llamar sufrir a comer delicias) tratando de conquistar el corazón de cierta persona.

-…Nino…- decía, con la boca llena croissant, haciendo una pausa para tragar-¿Cómo te le declaraste a Alya?-mordía más.

Su amigo, que no sabía muy bien que le estaba pasando lo miraba un poco intrigado, hace días que lucía decaído y engullía como loco cualquier cosa que vendiera la panadería de los padres de Marinette.

-Bueno, no es que me declarara…-comenzó a excusarse- es que después de lo que pasó en el zoológico una cosa llevó a la otra y tu sabes, viejo, no soy muy bueno hablando con chicas…

-Pe-pero algo sabrás de mujeres, sales con una-. Ahora tomaba una galleta de una bolsa marrón de papel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay una dama por ahí que no te hace caso?- preguntó Nino como si hubiese descubierto el secreto más increíble de París, y ante el silencio de su amigo gritó- ¡Wow, viejo, esto es intenso!, ¿Quién es?-de pronto lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a que el otro seguía sin emitir palabra- Y ¡no es ni Marinette, Chloe o Lila!, que injusta es la vida, tienes a las tres y persigues a otra-. Concluía.

-Nino, ellas son sólo amigas, que cosas tan locas dices- se hacia el ingenuo, pero estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de las féminas.-Esta chica, no te puedo decir su nombre, es algo famosa y sabrías de inmediato- decía mientras limpiaba las migas de su ropa, mirando la ya vacía bolsa de papel- ella es espectacular, el problema es que me tiene en la _friendzone_ , siempre que la veo es cuando trabajamos y no me deja ni decirle que me gusta- se sonrojó un poco con lo último – siempre con la excusa de somos compañeros y amigos.

-¡Es una modelo!- concluyó- si que apuntas alto, bueno, tu también lo eres...- cayó en cuenta y pensó un poco antes de hablar- si no te deja decirlo, tienes que hacer algo por ella, destacar más, ya sabes, que note tu interés. Una vez le compuse una tema a Alya en base a sus canciones favoritas, las edité letra por letra, viejo, tardé una semana, y ya ves, tenemos una cita después de clases-. Le sonrió con sinceridad, lo lamentaba por la mejor amiga de su novia, pero si no era correspondida, él no podía hacer nada.

Así pasó los días Adrien, pensando gestos con los que pudiera hacerle saber a Ladybug todo lo que sentía. Ya no tan desanimado y sin comer tantas masas dulces, era cuestión de que se diera la oportunidad.

Cuando resolvió el acertijo sobre la mejor opción dentro del abanico de posibilidades todo se fluyó. " _My Lady, me gustaría hacerte una invitación"_ , le dijo después del habitual choque de puños tras una pelea exitosa y sacando de un bolsillo dos entradas para un concierto de Jagged Stone. La chica tomó una y leyó: " _Para LB & y CN por salvarme el trasero un par de veces_" escrito a mano y firmado por el cantante sobre el texto impreso del ticket, era para el sector VIP. " _Obviamente invita a los héroes y no a nosotros como ciudadanos"_ le escuchó explicar antes de su respuesta, Marinette lo miró entusiasmada hasta que preguntó dudosa:

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita o vamos sólo como colegas _salva-traseros-de-rockstar_?- el sonido de los Miraculous demandaba apresurar la respuesta.

-Que te parece un hibrido, algo así como amigos especiales- le dijo sonriendo y alzando las cejas un par de veces. Volvieron a escuchar el ruido impaciente de las joyas.

-Como amigos y cerramos el trato, Chaton- le escuchó decir riendo mientras partía.

Con tal confirmación era cosa de asistir a la _cita-no-cita_.

Llegado el momento, esperaba en su butaca a que la chica del traje rojo apareciera, tenía un nudo en el estomago por lo que la noche le depararía, no obstante estaba respaldado por Jagged y Nino, ambos le apoyaban por lo que se infundía ánimos pensando en ellos. " _Buenas noches, Minou_ ", escuchó cerca de él y lejos de relajarse se tensó aún más.

La presentación avanzaba y parecía que nunca sería su turno, de pronto el músico dijo:

-Paren todo, paren todo, tengo algo que anunciar… Amigos, hay un hombre en este público, un buen amigo mío que está sufriendo, parece que la chica que ama no lo toma en serio y, viejo, sí que lo intenta-. Esa era su primera señal- Es por eso que lo invito a este escenario para que su… princesa…- Dijo, recalcando la palabra. Era la segunda señal.- Vea a este felino con otros ojos-. El público rugió en gritos y aplausos cuando vio aparecer al campeón de París por un costado.

Y Ladybug miró a su derecha donde se supone que estaba sentado Chat Noir, en su lugar estaba el asiento vacío excepto por el mar de cámaras que la estaban apuntando de cerca, registrando su reacción: _"…Oh, mierda, oh, mierda…"_ repetía en su cabeza mientras que su rostro era un poema, una mueca entre alegría nerviosa y miedo, mucho miedo.

-Buguinette, quiero que me escuches, esto es para ti-. Comenzó a cantar a dueto una canción junto a Stone.

 _"Dime ahora, chica linda,_

 _Tú nunca podrías dejar de desconocer,_

 _Demasiado perdida,_

 _¿sabes que me siento deprimido?..."_

-Oh, rayos, una canción de amor- susurró. Se preguntó si se partiría el suelo y se la tragaría.

 _"...Cada amor que pasó por tu cabeza..._

 _Dar amor se volvió malo._

 _Quizás el amor pueda calmar tu dolor..."_

Se estaba poniendo complicada la situación, no podía salir del lugar, él la miraba directamente. De alguna manera, le alarmaba descubrir que a ella también le gustaba su compañero.

 _"...Creándolo, haciéndolo mejor._

 _Arriba, Ladybug, no cabe duda._

 _Hasta que seamos uno, para siempre._

 _Arriba, Ladybug, tienes una meta,_

 _Estaremos bien algún día, juntos..."_

Marinette palideció, rígida en su asiento se obligó a escuchar el resto, con el corazón acelerado y la sonrisa dura que esbozaba. De pronto comenzó una danza algo extraña, lo vio saltar, rodar por el piso y girar por todas partes. Se golpeó sonoramente el rostro con la palma de su mano. _"Así que esto pasa cuando no se le pone un freno a Chat"_.

-Y qué dices, My Lady ¿Le das una oportunidad a este gato callejero?- preguntó antes de terminar y el publico estalló otra vez en una sonora ola de aclamaciones.

La aludida cuando quiso escapar a la pregunta se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, rodeada por periodistas, un micrófono cerca de su boca la esperaba. No sabía si se podía sonrojar aun más de lo que ya estaba y tampoco si podría controlar el calor que sentía o la vergüenza ajena por tan mal espectáculo, su amigo era muchas cosas, empero cantante o bailarín, no. _"¿Y?"_ , escuchó desde los altavoces.

-Y-yo- Nunca antes había titubeado como Ladybug- yo...-tenía tantas ganas de la abdujeran los _OVNIs_ \- tú..-la pregunta y todo el show la agarraba por sorpresa. Observaba a su compañero mientras balbuceaba monosílabos.

-Te amo- le dijo él, como una sentencia frente a todos. Sus imágenes estaba siendo proyectado en una pantalla gigante dividida en dos. Ella tragó saliva.

-Yo- Repitió con firmeza, tapándose con ambas manos el rostro- yo creo que- y tomó aire, avergonzada hasta la medula- yo creo que me gustas-. No pudo ocultarlo más y lo admitió, no quería, no obstante lo hizo. Sus palabras flotaron entre el silencio de los espectadores. Un momento después la ovación generalizada casi le deja sorda.

A día siguiente una muchacha azotaba su frente contra un mostrador lleno de pasteles, _"Oh, mierda, oh, mierda"_ seguía pensando. Había visto la portada del periódico con el titular " _Todo es purrfecto para Chat Noir, el gato callejero encuentra hogar_ ", bajo este estaba la foto del mismo en el escenario dejando caer el micrófono al suelo y la de heroína sonrojada mirando en otra dirección tratando de cubrirse la cara con las manos. _"Bueno, ya no puede hacer algo más raro y exagerado… ¿o sí?"_ , trataba de convencerse.

En otro punto de la ciudad un alegre felino estaba preparando la próxima jugada que usaría con su nueva ama, tenía que decidir cuál sería el mejor presente: ¿Doce docenas de rosas rojas? O ¿una escultura de chocolate con la forma de Ladybug?


	3. Lucky Chat

N.A: Vamos público, quiero complacerlos con un bonus y nadie dice algo xD si no se pronuncian con un deseo raro de sus corazones, supongo que cumpliré el mio propio. ^^'

Disfruté escribiendo Lucky Chat :3 lo terminé rapidísimo, creo que en menos de dos horas jaja y sí, se ve largo, pero Word contó 998 palabras así que es una viñeta :)

Quería comentar (nada que ver con el tema) que estoy recientemente obsesionada con _**A Matter of Life and Death**_ , ¿alguien más? (a quien le interese conocer de ese trabajo, hay info del tema en mi perfil).

H

 **Lucky Chat**

Estaba horrorizada, apenas creía lo que veía, su amigo y compañero era víctima de Hawk Moth. Hacía un par de horas todo parecía ir bien y sinceramente desconocía el motivo por el cual Chat Noir ahora era Chat Blanc. Ladybug descubrió que algo ocurría en cuanto lo vio: su traje blanco y los labios negros eran la prueba irrefutable de que estaba akumatizado. Algo terrible debía haberle sucedido.

-¡Chat Noir!, ¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió, mientras el aludido caminaba con una seguridad y determinación totalmente animal, como si de cazar una presa se tratara.

-El blanco es el nuevo negro, Ladybug, ahora soy Chat Blanc y quiero que me des tus Miraculous-. Se había puesto en guardia para luchar.

-No quiero pelear contigo-. Estaba angustiada.-Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto… dime, dime ¿Qué es lo que te dejó así?- Seguía acortando la distancia mientras Marinette retrocedía cautelosamente.

-Tú… tú y tus rechazos, pero ahora ese no será un problema, porque cuando le entreguemos los Miraculous a Hawk Moth seremos dos personas corrientes y…- La chica quedó atrapada entre una pared y el gato- podríamos estar juntos-. Le cerró un ojo mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en el muro, encerrándola.

La heroína a duras penas logró zafar pisándole la cola entre las piernas, empujándolo hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Echó a correr por los callejones siendo perseguida por su compañero. Le dolía en el corazón que callera en las manos del enemigo y se lamentaba no haberlo tomado en serio antes, darle una oportunidad… si tan sólo hubiese sabido que sus coqueteos no eran un juego…

Huía, sin miedo, tratando de ganar tiempo. No le haría daño, no podía. Se refugió en la azotea de un edificio bajo, esperaba que el chico no la hubiese visto subir. Desde arriba tenía otra perspectiva y podría usar su Lucky Charm para salvarlo, pero antes comenzó a estudiarlo ya que desconocía donde se alojaba el akuma. El único accesorio era el bastón y supuso que estaría ahí. Entonces convocó su poder, cayendo entre sus manos una bolsa con hielo y delatando su ubicación. Vio subir a Chat con ayuda de la barra de acero y sentarse al borde del edificio, tan tranquilo, dándole la espalda.

-El akuma no está aquí- escuchó decir. Él levantó su arma para arrojarla lejos.- Revísalo si deseas, no me importa-. Y Ladybug lo hizo. Intacto.

Trató de analizar la escena y relacionar el objeto de la suerte. Destacaba el sitio donde estaba sentado el antihéroe y sus labios, pero ¿y el hielo? Comprendió lo que debía hacer, sin embargo no entendía lo último.

-Insisto en que me des tus Miraculous- decía pasivamente. En tanto la chica se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás.-Nunca sabrás donde está el akuma, My Lady. Ríndete y estaremos juntos para siempre.

A cada paso que daba, lamentaba haberlo rechazarlo constantemente, cada centímetro que los separaba era una de las tantas oportunidades que tuvo para conocerlo más, para dejarlo entrar en sus pensamientos. Entonces lo supo, la semilla que había sido plantada hace mucho germinó tras verlo llegar a tales extremos. No cabía duda que sus sentimientos eran auténticos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, besarlo no era tan mala idea, además, nuevamente Chat no lo recordaría. Así, sin tantos preámbulos lo maniató con el cable de su yoyo y se instaló a un lado, mientras él se resistía a las ataduras. " _Cierra los ojos, Mon Chaton_ ". Le pasó los dedos por el cabello, primero en la coronilla, luego en la nuca, apoyó su otra mano en un hombro y lo hizo. Primero rosó apenas sus labios, luego con algo más de entusiasmo comenzó a disfrutarlos, apretándolos contra los suyos y acercándolo aun más hacia ella. El beso era cargado de emoción. De pronto él le contestaba. Ella se separó, ligeramente sonrojada, encontrándose con la sonrisa petulante de autosatisfacción del minino en el mismo traje blanco y con toda la boca manchada de negro.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡no estaba funcionando, el Lucky Charm falló! Comenzó a tiritar y a reír ante la desesperación. Lo besó de nuevo, por si no era suficiente. Una y otra y otra vez, _"prometo que esta vez saldré contigo"_ , dijo y otra vez: nada, seguía igual. _"¡¿Qué pasa, Hawk Moth!? ¡Devuélvemelo!"_ , gritaba y lo zamarreaba por los hombros a lo que Chat comenzó a reí cayendo de espadas en el cemento mientras se quitaba el cable que lo envolvía. Marinette estaba atónita. Lo vio ponerse en pie y tenderle una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, mientras que con el dorso de la otra se limpiaba los labios quedando al natural, como si nada.

-Así que…- Marinette se miró el traje, estaba manchado de blanco… " _¿pintura a medio secar?_ ". Chat caminó en circulos y se detuvo frente a ella- estamos saliendo, Ma Princesse...- la tomó por la cintura.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Qué?- Aun no digería la idea.

-Sé que todo fue un poco dramático…- decía, cuando una roja, molesta y avergonzada Ladybug le dio un sonoro manotazo en la mejilla- sin embargo- continuó después de un breve silencio- valió la pena-. Otra vez le regaló la perfecta sonrisa socarrona de siempre.- A lo que ella respondió arrojándole el paquete de hielo por la cabeza. " _Así que para eso era_ ". Su poder jamás se equivocaba.

-Ma Princesse- escuchó- ¿Dónde será nuestra primera cita?- la acorralaba otra vez, se le aceleraba decidido. Cuando se comportaba así le temblaban las piernas.-Porque tú sabes...-le susurraba cerca. Sentía akumas en el estómago- ...tiene que ser _gatástico_.-El rostro de la chica pasó de ligeramente embobada a rodar los ojos.

 _"Bye, bye, petite akuma"_ , se dijo al escuchar la frase del gato. Se marchó simulando estar indignada mas antes de partir dejó escapar una ligera risa que no logró pasar desapercibida.

Mientras que Adrien trataba de bajar la inminente inflamación y reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido: _"Sip, salí vivo, soy un gato con suerte… La invitaré a cenar"_.


	4. El Fanboy

**N.A:** Sé que estuve algo desaparecida, pero no estaba ni muerta ni andaba de parranda. Estoy, ligeramente obsesionada con AMOLAD (sí, ya lo había comentado) e insisto en recomendarlo. Ya escribí un fanfic de unas 7500 palabras (no me acuerdo ^^') así que a quien le interese, está cordialmente invitado a leer un Drama/romance a cerca del dios de la vida y el de la muerte.

Esta viñeta (parece corta pero son más de 500 palabras) fue inspirada en un comic que circula en internet, estoy segura que lo han visto por ahí. y Sí, odio las historias en primera persona, pero me pareció que esta es diferente por "estar ocurriendo ahora" y por quien la protagoniza. Disfrútenla.

H

* * *

 **El Fanboy**

Envié un akuma la ciudad, tengo que admitirlo, mi favorito, el más poderoso: Le Marionnettiste. Ah, una niña prodigiosa, realmente prodigiosa… que ironía. Sin dificultades aquella vez se adjudicó el muñeco de Chat Noir dominando la situación. Estuve tan cerca de tener en mí poder a Ladybug. Es por eso que decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a la pequeña Manon, con emociones tan volubles típicas de la infancia, era cuestión de esperar.

Hace unos momentos atrás la niña estaba jugando e hizo un berrinche encerrándose en su habitación, bastó eso nada más. Una vez percibo sus emociones negativas ya no hay vuelta, sus mentes de convierten en la cosa más vulnerables y mis mariposas pueden entrar o salir a gusto personal.

Oh, ya ha llegado, se posó en su varita de juguete con una estrella en la punta… ¡Adorable!

" _Buenas tardes, querida Marionnettiste, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos juntos otra ves?_ "

Puedo ver a través de sus ojos, ella aceptó. Lo sabía. " _¿Qué te parece ir a buscar los muñecos de Ladybug y Chat Noir?_ ". La escucho reír. Que perfección, jamás me cansaré de los dones que otorgan los Miraculous, nunca fallaban, la niña respondería afirmativamente siempre y eso, lo digo con total júbilo, me parece lo mejor de todo. Mi estrategia no será cuestionada por ningún adulto y conseguiré lo que más quiero… es algo que vengo esperando desde hace algún tiempo, quizás sea obvio, no obstante ¿Quién no lo querría?

¡Ah! Manon está ingresando en la habitación de la muchacha que hace de niñera algunas veces, por suerte no está. No quiero que este akuma cause grandes alarmas, tiene que ser cauteloso para tener éxito.

" _Eso es, mi pequeña, ahora debes traérmelos para que nos divirtamos, no los uses aun_ ". Veo que los tiene en la mano. " _No traigas los demás, no nos harán falta_ ".

Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar, ella estará aquí en cualquier momento, ya le he dicho qué dirección tomar. Estoy tan ansioso que apenas puedo contener la risa. Ese fastidioso par estará perdido, y es que ya es hora de que esos dos tengan lo que se merecen.

" _Bien, bien, mis felicitaciones por ser tan buena niña. Como recompensa es hora de entretenernos. Vamos, ¡invoca tu poder!_ " Oh, esto es delicioso, puedo ver por medio de la pequeña lo que ella está mirando por los muñecos que a su vez, son los mismísimo héroes de París. " _Ordénales reunirse en el Puente de las Artes_ ". Está funcionando, ellos están moviéndose bajo sus órdenes. Mi deseo al fin será realidad en unos minutos.

" _Ahora, dile que se paren uno frente al otro…_ " Esto es emocionante. " _Que Chat Noir tome los pendientes de LadyBug…_ ", falta menos, " _que ella le quite el anillo, sí así._ " Oh, ¿esas son sus identidades? Bueno, eso es irrelevante, es decir, a mi no me interesa, supongo que a ellos sí. Estoy tan cerca. " _Ahora, ¡que se besen!, ¡Ya!_ ". No puedo con las carcajadas, finalmente lo conseguí, ahora tienen lo que les corresponde. " _Suficiente, Manon, vuelve a casa_ ".

Estoy tan contento, te lo dije, ¿Quién no lo querría? ver juntos a esos dos después de meses y meses de flirteos y rechazos es exasperante e irritante. Toda la ciudad sabe que acabarán saliendo… o sea, te hice un favor ¿o no?, digo, yo mismo eliminé la mariposa de la chiquilla, no tienen excusa para usar el Lucky Charm y ambos recordaran todo.

En fin, no, no tienes porqué agradecer, al contrario, fue un gusto. Sí, soy un _fanboy_ y también los _shippeo_.

 **FIN**


End file.
